Here We go again!
by shadows-of-dawn
Summary: Once again Earth is under attack! Only this time there is no way SG1 can win. Is this the end? Can the Stargate remain secret? Set during season 9. Updated after 2 year gap! Please R R - the favour will be returned!
1. Prologue

It was exceptionally quiet evening at the SGC, and all the personnel were busy with their own little projects.

In his study Dr Daniel Jackson was working on a translation of ancient materials that had been found on the planet P3X 271. it was an easy transcript, one he could decipher as it had sections that closely resembled Latin, that and the fact hehad beenan ancient for a year when he had died.

Colonel Samantha Carter was in lab working on a way to create a more efficientapproach to powering the Stargate which would hopefully enable them to dial eight chevron addresses. It was long and tedious but Carter enjoyed it even though very little progress was being made.

In the mess hall Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c were discussing the Chicago Bulls' latest stats of a few slices of pie like they generally did when there was nothing esle to do.

Time was rolling on, as it normally does, and in the control room the quiet beeping of monitoring machineswas the only thing that broke the silence. At the desk Sergeant Walter Harriman was staring at the large circular device stood in the middle of the room through the observation window. Running around the inside of the circle there were thirty-seven different chevron symbols each one representing a different star constellation. Seven orange lights sat also at equal intervals on the other part of the circle. This device was the Stargate, the way to thousands, if not millions, of different worlds via the creation of a wormhole which was created whenever a correct seven chevron sequence was inserted into the dialling computer.

The Stargate was idle now, the chevrons had not moved since the last Stargate team SG9, had passed back through from their exploration of P3X-427, a barren desert wasteland once inhabited but clearly not now. That had been over seven hours ago. Since then Walter had sat and watched and waited in case another team returned home early under attack or otherwise and in case a team tried to communicate with the base.

It was on this night when nothing much was going on that something unthinkable was forced into motion. In the corner of the Control Room displayed on a wide flat panel computer screen was a kind of radar which tracked movement within one light year of earth. It was new, the satellite itself was given to the SGC by Thor, a member of the Asgard. To begin with there was nothing on it just the gridlines showing space and distance. Very very slowly small red dots started to appear and a shrill ringing alert began which made the poor sergeant jump. The expression on his face changed from a look of passive boredom to a display of shock and bewilderment. Leaving his chair he and one of his colleagues headed straight for the computer and surveyed the monitor, to Harriman's sheer horror thescreen showed hundreds of ships just appearing clearly out of hyperspace and thatthey were heading straight for Earth. Hurriedly, he ran over to the com system and in a loud and clear although nervous voice yelled "General Landry to the Control Room".

The next few minutes became a blur of movement as scientists, military specialists and technicians ran in and around the control room trying to make head or tail of the readings. At first it all seemed like a huge mistake, the satellite must have a faulty sensor array but with NASA confirming exactly what was being seen on the screen they all had to come to one conclusion, Earth was under attack and once again they had to save the world.


	2. What do we do?

**Stargate Command (SGC) Cheyenne Mountain**

"So how many ships are were looking at here exactly?" Colonel Mitchell asked as he, the General and the rest of SG1 sat around the briefing room table.

"There still appearing" Carter informed "five minutes ago we recorded that there were just fewer than two-hundred and fifty ships".

Mitchell Whistled.

"Any suggestions as to what we should do?" the General enquired at a loss for ideas.

"What about the ancient weapon at Antarctica?" Daniel suggested. For a moment the General looked hopeful.

"What, the device that took out Anubis' fleet?" Mitchell asked.TheColonelremembered it clearly, the beautiful sight of thousands of shooting lights rising up out of the ice shredding the invading fleet to little pieces, at the time he thought that it would be the thing he would ever see.

"I don't think that there are nearly enough drones left to take out all the ships" Carter said flatly, "I believe they should make a dent though".

"I'll get General O'Neill immediately" Landry announced.

Teal'c who had been sitting silently listening to the conversation then added: "I will go to the Jaffa High Council and set about procuring an army in defence of this world".

"Thank you Teal'c" said the General appreciatively.

"What did the President say when you told him?" asked Cameron Mitchell curiously.

"Ask him yourself" Landry replied, "He's on his way over".

Carter and Daniel both raised their eyebrows but neither said anything.

"Coolio" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Well if no one else has any ideas, meeting dismissed. We will be setting up an incident room on level 16". And with that General Landry left.

"Coolio?" Carter questioned as the General's office door closed, a look of puzzlement crossed over her face.

"Yer. What?" he was looking at Carter's expression, in his mind Mitchell admitted tohimself that it was a bizarre thing to say,Sam gave a small smile and left the room heading for her lab. Serious work had to be done.

**Home World Security **

In his large office somewhere under the Nevada Desert Brigadier General John "Jack" O'Neill was sitting at his desk staring blankly at a stack of sheets of protruding mission reports. He hated paperwork. It was the way of bureaucracy; they were all records that were never going to see the light of day. Those were his beliefs.

O'Neill stared at the scientific jargon that consumed the reams of printed words on the top most sheet of A4 and thought, '_to hell with it!'_ and sat back in his chair. Stretching and rubbing his eyes his attention caught the sight of the clock on the opposite wall, it was two o'clock in the morning, _'Yikes!'_ came another thought. Getting up to leave the office in hope of getting some sleep O'Neill crossed the floor and just as he was turning the handle of the door the shrill ringing of the Red Phone started.

"Oh what now!" he muttered under his breath. After four rings he answered.

"General O'Neill." There was a slight pause. "Oh General Landry hi". Jack's tone changed, he had respect for anyone who could successfully run the SGC. When he had been in charge for a whole year he had felt totally like a fish out of water. Landry was definitely no George Hammond but then, so what? No one could be.

"What kind of situation?" concern creped into his voice ever so slightly and his eyes widened with bewilderment when he was told the figures.

"How many?" Jack asked just to check he had heard right.

"Antarctica?" there was a pause then "I will have a plane prepped and ready to go in five minutes General". And with that the conversation was over and Jack replaced the receiver slowly. '_This can not be happening' _he thought, it was all like some sick nightmare. Jack stood frozen for a second thinking then quickly picked up the phone receiver again and dialled an extension number.

"Have my plane ready to go. I need to be in McMurdo ASAP. Have a chopper waiting for me there".

Putting the phone down O'Neill left his office.


	3. The Beginning of Things

**Somewhere in Orbit above the Earth**

"JAFFA CREE!" A harsh shout filled the air of the Gou'ald Mothership. A small legion of men, numbering no more than twenty, stood in perfect rows before their master dressed in their metal battle armour and holding their staff weapons, each man had the tattoo the shape of a crescent moon on their forehead.

Their master was emblazoned in golden silk and too wore metal armoured plates. He was a Gou'ald to whom none of the members of the SGC had met before. His name was Shu, his host was young and extremely handsome with olive skin, dark hair and piercing brown eyes which could strike fear to the heart with just a glance.

At this time he was inspecting the troops, the men stood in front of him were the different unit leaders amongst his Jaffa soldiers. He was rallying them with a pep talk.

"My Jaffa", he began, "Behold Earth". He waved a hand out of the oversized window towards the large swirly blue and green planet that the ship was orbiting. "This is the Earth that has defeated so many of my Gou'ald brothers and sisters, they are the true challenge. As your God I will crush them and enslave them, they will answer to me!" Then there was a pause and Lord Shu paced further.  
"These Tari will learn what it is to suffer the wrath of a God and at the same time show my brothers and sisters as fools for being defeated by a such an unworthy and backwater foe. You, my Jaffa will be my leading men, you will serve me well or else you too will answer to my wrath. Defeat these Tari and claim their world in the name of Lord Shu"

And with that the talk was over.

The Jaffa all left their positions and returned to their areas. Shu stayed where he was and stared intently out of the window of the Mothership. He was intent on proving his worth. He was a relatively young symbiote who had merely stayed in the shadows as the other System Lords were one by one taken out by the Tari, or more specifically, SG1. Now that they were gone, along with the threat of the Replicators AND the Ori, Shu saw his chance to rise to power. He had slowly bided his time taking worlds, enslaving the inhabitants and raised himself a Jaffa army. Now he was finally ready. With a massive amount of planning and preparing Shu was ready to invade the Earth.

Walking forward now Shu turned towards the Jaffa stood in front of a large control panel. He raised himself up to his full height and with a loud voice indicative of the Gou'ald announced,

"Contact all vessels, move into position!" And with this left the room.

**London**

It was early evening and twilight was setting in amongst the tall spiky buildings in London Central. The Underground and streets were all packed with busy commuters on their way home from work. In the parks children hung around and played and the cities pubs, bars and restaurants began to fill. It was like any other evening.

That was until hundreds of bright lights begun appearing.

As the phenomenon occurred people began to look up, calling family and friends to draw their attention to it. Those inside ran out to get a viewing for themselves and very quickly a confused panic began to settle in. No one knew what to make of it. Quickly the religious believers were beginning to read signs of the apocalypse or else some believed it was a fancy light display but what ever it was it scared the people.

But nothing happened. The lights just stayed fixed in the sky. Shiny and bright, brilliant white beacons like nothing seen before, and it wasn't just in London.

''_And now a special report'' _a television announcer said on one ignored television channel.

"_Hello. An unusual phenomenon has just taken place all over the world. Unusual bright lights have suddenly appeared in the nights' sky over every country on Earth. As yet there has been no word as to what is causing this manifestation but we will keep you up-to-date with all the information as it happens..." _

And for that night the people of London, along with the rest of the world looked up into the heavens and feared the sharp and dazzling lights.


End file.
